This invention relates generally to fault anticipation or detection systems and more particularly to such systems employed in solenoid utilization systems.
Many systems in the prior art utilize electromechanical solenoids to perform various functions. Solenoid-actuated print hammers are often used in printing systems; solenoid-operated diverter gates are often used in card sorting equipment; and record card feeding devices often employ solenoid-operated pickers. Many such systems exist and are subject to various types of failures which occur whenever a solenoid fails to actuate; fails to return after actuation; actuates too early; or actuates too late. Depending on the type of system in which the solenoid is utilized, print hammers may lack sufficient energy to print the proper characters, card feeding devices may jam, and sorters may yield an improper sort, may jam or may otherwise damage the documents. In most cases, the first indication of such a failure is manifested when characters which were to be printed are found to be lacking on the print medium; when a jam detection system flashes an indication of a jam; or when documents become mutilated, etc. Improper sorts due to the failure of solenoid-operated pocket gates often go undetected resulting in considerable cost and expense should later corrections be necessary.